1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomeric or rubber structure of with a contact for use in a switching device, such as, a key board for various electronics devices, including electronic portable computers, digital watches, word processors, personal computer, video disc arrangements, audio instruments, and the like. The rubber structure serves as an interconnector between the electrodes of a, printed circuit board, LSI-chips and the like with the contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known, in which the conduction part or conductor element consists of an electroconductive rubber or elastomeric portion prepared by dispersing carbon powder in a mass of electrically insulating rubber or elastomeric material. The carbon powder is bonded under vulcanisation with the electroinsulating rubber; in which the surface of an electroinsulating rubber is printed with an electrically conductive ink or the like.